kinda about revenge but not really
by me13
Summary: The truth about DM, done before but I wanted a go


This is not a story of love. This is not a story of loss well there is loss but it is the kind of loss you or at least I need. This is a story of pain and lies. When I was fifteen years old I killed my father. He was a bastard and he'd raped and killed my two sisters and my mother. So in my eyes I was doing everybody a favour by getting rid of him. Is that how everybody else saw it? Oh no. When he's alive he's as evil as hell and everyone wants to be rid of him. But now he's gone its 'what a great help he was to society' and 'there'll never be another like him. I've been in Azkaban for nearly three years. I'd be in my last year at Hogwarts now graduating and becoming an actual wizard but now I'll be in here for the rest of my life unless they manage to rescue Sev and my grandfather from the Deatheaters. They know. They know that I've been spying for the Auror's since I was seven. They'll free me. Until then, though, I'm destined to be spat at every time a reporter comes round to do a story (there have been many over the years with titles such as 'What could drive a boy to kill his kind dear father' - sometimes I wonder if it's better to stay in this loony house then go to the one outside my cell door). Actually it is quite pleasant being on your own, contemplating your thoughts, safe, while out there, there is so much war going on. Even the muggles are at it - usa and uk against Iraq. But my story - where to begin?  
  
*~ *~ *~ Age four A small boy lay asleep shivering on a bed, more like a piece of wood, down in the dungeons. This is where this boy has slept since he was able to spend a night without his mother. His older sister is in the dungeon to the left, his mother in the right looking after his newly born baby sister. A colossal drunken roar suddenly awakes the boy as his dungeon door is forced open. "Hello me boy, its time I taught you how to be a man!" "Huh? Daddy your.." "Shut up! Take your clothes off! Do it now!" The little boy has no idea what to do. "Mummy? Daddy's.." "Shut up! Let the bitch sleep!" From the dungeon on the right "Lucius you leave him alone! If you want a bit you come to me not our son you bastard!" "Shut the fuck up bitch! I'll come for you later" A noise from the left and a shout through the wall "Father you bloody well leave him alone he's only four! Spare him the ordeal!" But Lucius was having none of it. There and then he lowered himself onto the little boy's small body and went at him. He ignored the shouts from the two females and the screams of the little boy under him. When he was finished he did up his clothes and left, turning at the door and spitting on the curled up huddle that was his son. "You're not worth shit, and that was one poor fuck, even worse than your mother." And with that he left, leaving Draco Malfoy shivering, yet again, on the floor.  
  
*~ *~ *~ This was what I received as my birthday presents from my father on my 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th birthdays. I would get continually whipped and beaten up by my father and his friends but when I was about seven and a half I had enough and decided I would change my life. My mother took me to Hogwarts for a reunion and I visited my grandfather, Albus Dumbledore. I told him that I was going to start sending him information about the Deatheater's plans as I could sneak into my father's study and find out what they were. He laughed at me and said I was much to young but at least he could count on my support when I was older. I went home and sent information anyway. When I saw him again a few months later he was very angry and gave me a long lecture of how I could have got caught but after he said that what I was passing on was A great help. I asked to continue and he granted me permission. I have never been caught (otherwise I would be dead) and the last words my father heard were "It was me Lucius, and you never guessed, so I think that you are the poor fuck". I don't see the point of revenge but I think my father deserved to hear that to remind him that I still remembered. 


End file.
